callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rhine/Transcript
Cinematic Cutscene The screen fades in to a photo of Hazel, Daniel's wife as the camera zooms out slowly. Daniels:'' '(narrating) I want nothin' more than to be with Hazel when our baby arrives. But, I gotta convince Pierson to let me back in the fight. I'm doin' it to find Zuss, cause he'd do the same for me. If I don't make it home, well...Just watch over 'em, Paul. The screen fades out. Gameplay ''March 6, 1945'' ''Near Remagen'' Daniels approaches the tent where Aiello and Stiles are gathered at. Aiello rushes over to Daniels '''Aiello: Whoa, whoa. What are you doing here? Daniels: What's t look like? Aiello: Suicide. Stiles walks over to Daniels and Aiello. Stiles: (to Daniels) ''Hey, I wouldn't go in there. Pierson's been hitting the sauce. '''Daniels: '''Thanks for the warning. ''Daniels pats Aiello on the shoulder and enters the tent to find Pierson sitting with a flask in his hand and obviously drunk. Pierson looks up to see Daniels and sighs. Pierson: You gotta be fucking kidding me. Daniels: I'm not giving up on Zussman. Pierson: Tell it to the chaplain, cause I got no room for a second who can't follow orders. Pierson takes a swig from his flask. Daniels: You weren't followin' orders when you refused to abandon those boys at Kasserine. Pierson looks up at Daniels in surprise and drunkenly stands up on his feet, glowering at Daniels. Pierson: What did you just say to me? Daniels: You heard me. Pierson: (threateningly) You better leave while you still can. Daniels: Davis told me. It wasn't your fault. You were only trying to do right by your platoon. Enraged, Pierson punches Daniels, who then steadies himself with a tent pole. Pierson: Get out. (screams) ''Get out! '''Daniels:' I'm not going anywhere. Pierson: I said get out! Pierson moves to punch Daniels again. This time, Daniels sidestepes this time causing Pierson to punch a tent pole with his hand. '' '''Pierson:' (groans in pain) ''God damn it! ''Pierson grabs his hand in pain and sits back down. After a moment of breathing, he calms back down again. Pierson: My orders were to fall back. But, I just couldn't leave them. I told my men we were gonna hold this pass until reinforcements got here, but they never came. They never came. So, I guess you're right. Pierson stands up again and picks up his kit off the ground. Pierson: I did get my men killed. Now go. Daniels: Not without my platoon. Pierson: (disgusted sigh) You think you got some guts, don't ya? Try getting the job done; day in and day out while your men are dying all around you. Pierson turns to leave, before Daniels raises his voice louder. Daniels: (shouts)''Turner would have never given up like this! ''Pierson turns around and grabs Daniels, forcing him backwards. Pierson: (growling) ''Turner is dead! '''Daniels:' Then make that mean something. No sacrifice too great. Pierson: (screams) ''You don't know anything about sacrifice. ''Daniels takes out his honorable discharge papers from his fatigues and holds it for Pierson to see. Daniels: How about this? Pierson lets go of Daniels and grabs the papers to look at them in disbelief. Daniels: Honorable discharge papers, signed by Davis himself. My ticket home. (grabs papers) I could have had everything. A hero's welcome. My girl in my arms. Hell, even a Bronze Star. Daniels tears up the papers, much to Pierson's surprise. Daniels: '''But, I got one last mission. '''Pierson: (disbelieving) ''You must be crazy. '''Daniels: '''Crazy ain't the half of it. ''Pierson stands there and thinks for a minute before he finally speaks. Pierson: All right, fall in. Daniels: Sergeant. Pierson: I said fall in, goddamnit. If you want in, now's the time. Pierson picks up his kit again just as Stiles and Aiello enter the tent to investigate the noise. Pierson walks past both men, shoving them aside as he exits the tent into daylight. '' '''Pierson:' Get the fuck out of my way. Daniels is left in the tent with Stiles and Aiello. Stiles: I guess the gang's all here. Daniels: Not all of us. Let's take that bridge and find our boy. Stiles and Aiello nod. Aiello: Yes, Corporal. Daniels, Stiles, and Aiello exit the tent as the screen fades out. Cinematic Cutscene The screen fades in to a shot of Sherman tanks and 1si Infantry Division vehicles driving along the Rhine towards the bridge in the distance. Daniels: (narrating) If Zussman's alive, he's across that bridge. We just gotta take it first. Pierson rides in the back of a truck sober. He looks off into the distance at the last remaining bridge over the Rhine, before addressing his men. '' '''Pierson:' All right, there she is. The last bridge over the Rhine. Daniels: We get this convoy across, we're in the heartland. We'll bust 'em open. Aiello: All right, look, it's all or nothing. It's all been leading to this. Suddenly, the convoy's tank explodes and a soldier in the truck gets shot in the chest. The men duck and cover from the gunfire coming across the other side of the river. Pierson: Hold tight! The jeep in front of the transport explodes, forcing the transport driver to swerve over in front of the newly created hole in the road. The soldiers see the gunfire coming from the opposite side of the Rhine. Pierson: All right. On me! Come on! Pierson and the rest of the platoon hop out of the truck and into the pothole for cover. One soldier gets shot to death before he can even leap off the truck. The platoon gathers around Pierson. Pierson: We gotta secure the bridge entrance. Daniels: Yes, Sergeant! (to platoon) ''Come on! ''The platoon breaks out of cover and moves out to the bridge. Daniels prepares to move out before Pierson stops him for a moment. Pierson: '''Hey! Don't make me regret givin' you a second chance. '''Daniels: (confidently) You know I won't. Let's move! Daniels runs out of the pothole while Pierson provides covering fire with his Thompson and runs out to join his platoon. The screen cuts to black. Gameplay THE RHINE March 7, 1945 Remagen, Germany Daniels and the platoon are gathered around Pierson under heavy enemy fire. Pierson: The convoy will provide cover while we push to the bridge. Let's move! Daniels and the team move out and assault the bridge, encountering and dealing with heavy German resistance. They eventually reach the two towers overlooking the bridge on one side. The towers are riddled with machine gun emplacements. Pierson: Push into the tower! We need to clear out those MGs! Daniels and the team reach the first tower. A 1st Infantry flamethrower readies himself before the door bursts open. Soldier: Lighting up! The platoon kicks open the door and the flamethrower lights up the room and sets fire to any German soldiers inside. Pierson: Daniels! Aiello! Secure the upper floors! Daniels and Aiello enter the tower and move up the spiral staircase, killing any German soldiers they encounter on the second level. Aiello: Let's go! Daniels and Aiello reach the third level and kill the German soldiers stationed there, thus clearing the tower. Daniels: We're all clear! Pierson: Squad, on me. We're heading onto the bridge. Daniels and Aiello run back down the staircase to the main level where Pierson and the rest of the platoon are gathered. Stiles is observing activity from the window and Howard has his engineers with him. Pierson: The Krauts are gonna blow the bridge. We gotta stop them. Stiles, what do you got? Stiles: They're rolling out everything. Howard: Just buy us some time. We'll handle the charges. Pierson: All right, I'll lead the way while Daniels and Stiles cover the engineers. Ready? Come on, let's go. Pierson opens the doors leading out onto the bridge. The platoon steps out into the open air where Howard gives instructions to his men. Howard: You two, defuse the charges below the main structure. Pierson: Krauts are falling back. Stay low and keep sharp. Daniels and the platoon sneak up to some Germans readying the explosives on the bridge. Pierson: Up ahead. On your shot, Daniels. Daniels takes the first shot on the Germans. Pierson: Open up! Daniels and the rest of the platoon work to eliminate the remaning Germans while Howard directs his engineers. Howard: I'll defuse this one. The platoon kills enough German soldiers to force them back. Stiles: They're falling back! Aiello: They're getting outta here in a hurry! The platoon pursues the German soldiers until they see an explosion further up ahead. Pierson: They're blowing the bridge! More bombs go off as the platoon gets caught up in the explosion, blowing a few soldiers apart. Daniels gets struck by shell shock, but recovers quickly. Pierson: Who's down? Who's still with me? Howard: The bridge held. The damn thing held. Stiles: Their own men were still on it. Aiello: Dumb bastards. Pierson: Get up. Keep moving. We still got a job to do. The platoon runs forward towards the other end of the bridge as parts of its structure come loose and rumble. They hear the sound of planes coming in. Howard: Listen...planes... Stuka dive bombers appear and commence a strafing run, blowing a hole in the bridge.. Pierson: Stukas! Aiello: incoming! Watch out! Pierson: They're trying to bomb the damn bridge! All squads move! Howard: They've reinforced the bridge ahead! Aiello: We gotta get off this thing! The platoon encounters heavy German resistance at a blockade up ahead, killing any soldiers who defend the bridge. The platoon reaches the other end of the bridge with two towers, one on either side. Howard: Bridge head is barricaded! Daniels and the team enter one of the towers. Pierson: Daniels, clear out the rest of the tower! Daniels moves up each of the upper levels, clearing out any German soldiers he encounters until the last of the enemy is mopped up. Daniels: That's everyone! Daniels runs back down the staircase to the main level and regroups with Pierson by the doors. Pierson: Those planes are gonna take out the bridge. We need to capture those AA guns. Daniels! Howard! On me! Pierson opens the doors leading out to the other side of the Rhine. Pierson: Move! Now! The platoon reaches the last German barricade being manned by SS troops and opens fire on them. Pierson: Smoke and suppressive fire now!!! The platoon throws a smoke grenade, creating a cloud to cover their movement. Pierson: Get to those trenches! Move! We need to capture those AA guns! The platoon moves under cover of smoke to reach the trenches. '' '''Pierson:' Daniels, get to the AA gun! Daniels moves through the trenches, killing any German troops he encounters until he reaches the AA gun. Howard: Daniels, man that AA gun! Daniels mounts the AA gun to destroy the Stukas. Howard: Protect that bridge! The Stuka dive bombers appear in the sky above the bridge. Howard: Turn left! Daniels shoots down the Stuka planes, with Howard spotting for him. Howard: Got one! Keep firing! Got him! 2 o'clock! Direct hit! You've got this, Daniels! Nice, Daniels! Turn left! Eventually, the Stuka bombers turn their attention towards Daniels and attempt to take him out. Howard: They've sighted you, Daniels! 12 o'clock! Direct hit! Yeah! Good one! All right! A trio of Stuka bombers flies towards Daniels, but they are shot down by Allied fighter planes to the cheers of the 1st Infantry Division. Howard: Our flyboys are here! Daniels dismounts the AA gun. Howard: They're gonna hit us with everything they got! Pierson: We're not done yet! You two, on me! The platoon now makes their way back to the bridgehead, encountering more German defenders and killing them. Eventually, the Germans begin falling back to their last stand. Stiles: They're on the run! Pierson: They're backing into the tunnel! Move! Move! Move! The platoon corners the last of the German soldiers into the tunnel. A rocket goes of close to Daniels, sending him into shell shock. German soldiers try to rush Daniels, who shoots them down. A Sherman tank arrives on the scene and approaches the tunnel Pierson: Get clear of that Sherman! We're gonna hit them hard! The platoon takes cover while the Sherman tank opens fire on the tunnel with its main gun, causing the tunnel to fill with smoke and flames. Daniels snaps out of shell shock by then. The platoon pops out of cover and raises their weapons towards the tunnel as many wounded German soldiers cough and exit the tunnel with their hands above their heads. Aiello: Enemy spotted! They're coming out! Pierson: Everyone stand down! Stand down! Howard: They're surrendering! Pierson: It's over...it's over... The screen fades out and fades in again as Daniels walks over to Howard. German POWs can be seen in the background under guard by the 1st Infantry soldiers. Howard: The bridge is ours. Aiello: (offscreen) ''Corporal Howard. ''Howard turns to see Aiello walking towards him with his hand extended. Aiello: (sheepishly) ''I believe I owe you an apology. '''Howard:' You owe me a helluva lot more than that. Aiello and Howard shake hands fiercely, before Howard turns to see more German POWs being escorted by Sherman tanks. Howard waves them forward. Howard: Come on through! We just made history, fellas. First across the Rhine! Howard goes to escort the German POWs, one of whom stares at him. Howard: What you lookin' at, Fritz? Pierson walks over to Daniels and Aiello. Pierson: There are reports of POW camps in the area. Davis has ordered us to wait for authorization before conducting a sweep. (to Daniels) But, I guess you know what to do with Davis' orders. Daniels: Copy that, Sergeant. Pierson: (approvingly) ''All right. ''Daniels, Pierson, and Aiello walk towards the tunnel. The screen fades out. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts